


The story of us

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: A SwanQueen high school AU based on "The story of us" by Taylor Swift. Asked by im-a-weirdo-so-whaaat  via tumblr





	The story of us

_I used to think one day we’d tell the story of us_

The soft mid-afternoon light danced through the room, casting shadows on the yellowish papers students and teachers alike were intent on looking at. The place’s atmosphere was filled with the dots of dust that floated above diligently bend heads and, as Emma let her eyes wander with one hand tightened painfully around the strap of her bag, she swallowed, feeling the thick air settling on the back of her throat.

Drumming her fingers on her upper thigh, pretending nonchalance, she moved forward through the aisles of the library in where, everywhere she looked, the Storybrooke’s High School emblem stared at her with the same harsh look the principal had given her as she had appeared -yet again- at his office.

_“Third time in a week? I’m starting to think you want to get expelled.”_

The old man was, as he usually was, wrong. Emma didn’t want to be expelled but she didn’t truly know what she wanted. Not since everywhere she went she was subjected to…

Short brown locks caught her attention as she finally found an empty space and as she sat at the wooden table, in where other students were either studying or pretending to while taking a quick power nap, she glanced in the general direction of none other but Regina Mills.

The brunette was apparently reading from a book Emma was pretty sure she should also be reading from. Her hands were busy with the worn paper of the book and her own papers, all of them covered in a neat and flowery writing Emma knew already by heart as much as it pained her. Her silent contemplation, however, was cut short as the blonde green eyes traveled to the brunette’s side in where a boy was slouched, forever glancing at the open air that glinted at the other side of the windows while holding between his hands a pencil he forever twiddled with.

Narrowing her eyes and feeling her throat tightening, Emma glanced down to the empty surface of the table. Quickly pulling out of her bag the first book she could find, she pretended to be deeply immersed on her books. Which could be a good idea to actually do since the final exams were close enough for the stress to be already coating the air.

Sighing, she shook her head as she tried her hardest not to start to think back on several memories. Memories that had happened through the year before, in that same place with the girl several rows at her right that pretended to not see her right now even though she was able to feel the prickling sensation of being watched beginning to nibble the nape of her neck.

Skimming over the page, she thought again on soft lips against hers, whispered secrets and stifled giggles that had gotten her in not less troubles than now her rebel ways had gotten her although with much sweeter endings. The best word to describe last year was “a dream”. A fairy tale that had finished far too soon, sooner than she would’ve liked at least. As the sensation of being looked at continued to grow she absentmindedly played with the pendant she always wore around her neck, the shape of the small swan tightly pressed between her fingers.

She wasn’t a romantic, not really, but Regina wasn’t as well and during the months they had been together them being something quite the opposite of Storybrooke’s narrow ways of perceiving a romance story, that hadn’t mattered. Until, of course, misunderstandings had ensued, Robin had made its apparition as well as Killian and the rest of Regina and Emma’s story had, well, transformed back into secret notes written in the squares of discarded papers no one seemed interested on reading anymore.

Unless…

The chair in front of her moved silently and a shadow Emma knew all too well covered the page she was looking at for a second. A set of brown eyes eyed her with a calculated feared Emma fell into once she looked up, lower lip trapped momentarily between her teeth.

Regina nodded once at her before silently pointing at Robin whose eyes were closed, drool coming out of his mouth.

“Hello.” She whispered over her books.

Emma wasn’t a romantic, not at all but the stale air of the library definetely seemed sweeter as she nodded dumbly at Regina, a soft bundle of warmth beginning to grow on her chest.

“Hi”


End file.
